Triple Trouble
by Spicetwist
Summary: A flash flood strands Laura with Luke, Stefan, and Scott
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Laura came in after a long day at the office. Everything had gone wrong today. Elton was off sick, the photos from the morning shoot didn't turn out well, and she had to take a cab home. Bobbie had borrowed her car this morning and she was supposed to pick her up. She never showed up. "What else could go wrong?" she asked herself.  
  
She had just sat down on the sofa to rest when the phone rang. Laura sighed as she stood up and walked the short distance to the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Laura? It's Scott."  
  
"Yes Scott. What can I do for you?" she asked wanting him to get to the point so she could rest.  
  
"I just wanted to let you know that I was on my way over with those contracts you needed."  
  
Laura sighed. "Can't it wait until tomorrow?"  
  
"No they need to be signed tonight. I'm already on my way."  
  
"Ok," Laura said hanging up.  
  
She went back to the sofa and sat down. The phone rang again. She groaned as she got back up.  
  
"What?" she said angrily as she answered it.  
  
"Well, hello to you too," said Luke's voice with a laugh.  
  
"Hi," she said.  
  
"Hi. Laura, I need you to come pick me up."  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"Harry's Hog Heaven," he said.  
  
"Luke that's all the way up near Niagara Falls!"  
  
"I know. I'm sorry to ask, but my car broke down. The men at the garage said it would take a couple of days to get parts."  
  
"Can't you just stay in a motel or something?"  
  
"That wouldn't be such a good idea. I got a few of these guys mad at me. I mean, I won fair and square but you know how the people here act sometimes."  
  
Laura knew what he meant. She remembered that Bobbie still had her car. "Luke I don't have a..."  
  
She never got to finish. "Laura I have to go, the spotted me," he said hanging up.  
  
Laura stood there staring at the phone for a moment before she hung it up. How was she going to pick him up when she didn't have a car. As she started to walk away from the phone, the door bell rang.  
  
She walked to the door and answered it. "Hi Scott," she said.  
  
Scott tried to hand her the contracts, but she was looking past him out the door. "What?" he asked.  
  
"Is that your car in the driveway?"  
  
"Yes. Why?" he asked.  
  
Laura grabbed the papers out of his hand and threw them on a table. "Come on, I need you to take me somewhere."  
  
"Where," he asked, hoping that she was asking him for a date.  
  
"To pick up Luke."  
  
"Now wait a..."  
  
Before he could finish his complaint, Laura grabbed him by the hand and pulled him out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Scott sat behind the wheel as the car sped along headed for Niagara Falls.  He had been grumbling for the last 25 miles.

Laura was staring out the window, trying to ignore him.  It had just started raining.

"I can't believe I'm driving my ex-wife to Niagara Falls so she can rescue the man that stole her from me."

Laura sighed.  "Scott that was more than 20 years ago.  Let it go."

Scott glanced at her, but decided against saying anything else.  They rode in silence for a long time.  The rain began falling harder.

Laura noticed a large, black car stopped at the edge of the road.  There was a man sitting in it.  As they passed the car, Laura realized who the man was.

"Scott stop!" she yelled.

Her shout startled him and he hit the brakes hard.  The car skidded a few feet before it stopped.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Laura didn't answer.  She opened the door and jumped out.  She ran back to the other car.

"Stefan?"

"Laura, what are you doing way out here," Stefan said.

"I could ask you the same thing.  I thought you were out of the country," Laura said with a smile.

"I was.  I was on my way back to Port Charles for a meeting, when the limo broke down.  The phone in the car isn't working.  My Chauffeur went to get help, but he has been gone for hours."

"Do you want a ride?" Laura asked.

"Thank you.  I would love a ride.  Let me leave a note so my Chauffeur knows where I am."

Stefan quickly jotted down the note and followed Laura back to the car.  Scott groaned when he saw Stefan.  He gave Laura an annoyed look as Stefan got into the back seat.

Laura didn't say anything.  She just shrugged her shoulders and smiled.

Scott shook his head and started the car again.    None of them spoke for the next hour.

"Ok, we're almost there," Scott said at last.  "Which way?"

Laura gave him directions and soon they were pulling up in front of Harry's Hog Heaven.  Laura got out of the car as the rain started falling even harder.

"Do you want us to go with you?" Stefan asked, not knowing why they were there.

"No," she said.

Laura didn't head for the building.  Instead, she walked around to the back.  She quietly called for Luke.  "Luke, where are you?"

Luke stepped out from behind the bushes and gave her a hug.  He took her hand and they headed back to the car.

Luke saw Scott and Stefan sitting in the car.  "Laura, are you mad at me?"

"No.  Why?" she asked confused.

"Well, you brought.... them," he said pointing to Scott and Stefan.

Laura laughed.  "Well, Bobbie has my car.  Scott showed up right after you called and I... um... convinced him to drive me up here."

"What about..." Luke stopped and nodded towards Stefan.

"We passed him on the way up here.  His limo had broken down.  We couldn't just leave him there."

"Why, he could have turned into a bat and flew to Port Charles."

"Luke," Laura said, sounding annoyed.

"Ok, come on.  Let's go," Luke said.  They walked the rest of the way to the car and got in.

"Do you two think you are wet enough?" Scott asked sarcastically.

Luke looked down at his clothes like he was shocked to find out that he was wet.  "No, I think it looks like I still have a dry spot.  I'd better get back out," he joked.

Laura sighed.  "Let's head for home," she said.  She knew it was going to be a long ride.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**  
  
The rain had really picked up. It was getting harder and harder for Scott to see where he was going.  
  
About a third of the way back to Port Charles, they saw flashing lights ahead. There were several police cars blocking the road. Scott stopped the car. One of the officers walked up to the window and spoke to Scott.  
  
"Sorry Sir. I'm afraid you'll have to turn around. The bridge is out up ahead," the Officer said.  
  
"Is there another way to get to Port Charles from here?" Scott asked.  
  
"Yes Sir. There is a small road about five miles back down this road. It will be on your left. It winds around a lot, but it will bring you back to this road on the other side of the bridge."  
  
"Thanks," Scott said rolling up the window. He turned the car around and headed back the way they had came from.  
  
In the back seat, Luke kept staring at Stefan. When Stefan turned towards him, Luke would smile and turn towards the window. After a few minutes, Luke would begin staring again.   
  
"What?" Stefan finally asked.  
  
"Nothing, nothing," Luke said looking away.  
  
"Then please stop."   
  
As soon as Stefan turned his head again, Luke started staring at him again.  
  
"Luke, I don't find this amusing."  
  
Luke smiled. He was doing it to get on Stefan's nerves. It appeared to be working. Unfortuately for Luke, Laura had noticed what he was doing.  
  
"Scott, can you pull over for a moment?" she asked.  
  
Scott pulled the car over on the shoulder. "What's wrong?" he asked Laura.  
  
"I just want to trade seats with Stefan, before World War III breaks out in the back seat," Laura said getting out of the car.  
  
She ran around the car in the rain, until she reached Stefan's door. He quickly got out so she could get in. He hurried back to the front seat.  
  
Once they were all in the car again. Scott restarted the car. A few minutes later they came to the little side road they had been told about. Scott turned the car onto the narrow dirt road.  
  
They had been driving on the little road for about fifteen minutes, when a deer ran across in front of the car. Scott slammed on the brakes. The car skidded a little ways off the road, but miraculously did not hit anything.  
  
"Is everyone all right?" Scott asked.  
  
They all said that they were.  
  
Scott took a deep breath and exhaled sharply. He pressed on the accelerator, but the wheel of the car just spun.  
  
He sighed. "We're stuck," he said.  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**  
  
"What do you mean we're stuck?" Luke asked.  
  
"It means the car won't go, Spencer," Scott said sarcastically. "You know Luke, if you don't know what a simple word like 'stuck' means, you should really go back to school."  
  
"At least I didn't fail preschool," Luke shot back at him.  
  
"What? I didn't...." Scott started.  
  
"Ok, hold it. Let's see if we can get the car going," Laura said trying to prevent a fight.  
  
All four of them got out of the car and looked at the wheels. They were bogged down in the mud. The rain was still coming down so hard that they were all soaked in just a couple of minutes.  
  
"Laura, get back in the car and start it. When I signal you, press down gently on the accelerator. The three of us will try to push the car out of the mud," Luke said.  
  
"Who decided that you were in charge Luke?" Stefan asked.  
  
"Do you have a better idea?"  
  
"No, but..."  
  
"Then we're doing it my way," Luke said before Stefan could argue even more.  
  
Laura got back into the car while Luke, Scott and Stefan walked through the mud to the back. As soon as Laura started the engine, the men put their hands on the back of the car and Luke yelled to Laura. "Ok, press the accelerator down gently."  
  
She pushed down on the accelerator until it reached the floor. The wheels spun throwing mud all over the three men.  
  
"Laura!" Luke yelled spitting out mud. "Stop!"  
  
Laura didn't hear him. She continued to hold the accelerator down. Luke let go of the car and tried to move through back through the thick mud to get to Laura. He slipped and fell face down in the mud.  
  
He finally got to his feet and got to the front of the car. "Laura!" he yelled again.  
  
Laura rolled down the window. She took one look at Luke covered with mud and burst out laughing. "What happened to you?" she asked.  
  
"You!" he laughed. "Turn that thing off."  
  
Laura turned the engine off and got out of the car. She looked at Luke and laughed again.  
  
"You think it's funny?" he said laughing. He grabbed her and rubbed his mud covered face against hers.  
  
"Luke, don't" she laughed.  
  
He took her hand and led her to the back of the car. She saw that Scott and Stefan also had mud all over them, but not as much as Luke. She bit her lip to keep from laughing at them. She felt a little sorry for Stefan, since he was wearing what looked like a very expensive suit.  
  
"Now what?" Scott asked wiping his face on his sleeve.  
  
"Look," Stefan said pointing through the trees. "It looks like a house over there. Maybe someone there can give us a hand getting the car out."  
  
"Let's go," Laura said taking Luke's hand again.  
  
They moved slowly through the mud. Even holding onto the trees for support, they slipped and fell several times.  
  
Finally they made it to the house. It turned out to be a run-down cabin.  
  
"It don't look like anyone has been here for years," Scott said.  
  
"Well, it will be dryer than standing out here. We can spend the night in there," Luke said. "Let's go."  
  
Laura, Scott and Stefan followed Luke into the old cabin.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**  
  
The inside of the cabin was dusty and looked more run down than the outside. Scott and Stefan both looked like they were considering going back outside. However, Luke and Laura stood staring at each other. They were both thinking about a cabin they had stayed in years ago.  
  
"Are you thinking about that little cabin we found when we first left Beecher's Corners?" Luke whispered to her.  
  
"Yes," she said with a smile not taking her eyes off him.  
  
Luke leaned in and kissed her gently. Laura wrapped her arms around his neck. They became lost in the kiss and forgot Scott and Stefan were there.  
  
"Well it wouldn't qualify as a four-start hotel, but it's dry," Stefan said looking around with disgust.  
  
Scott looked around and found some wood. He carried some back to the fireplace. He glanced at Luke who was still kissing Laura.  
  
"Hey Spencer, how about seeing if you can get a fire started?" Scott said.  
  
Luke and Laura continued to kiss, oblivious to the fact that Scott was speaking. Stefan had noticed them too.  
  
"I think that is exactly what Luke is trying to do," he said to Scott. "I'll give you a hand."  
  
About fifteen minutes later, Luke and Laura broke apart. They looked around and saw that Scott and Stefan were sitting in front of the fireplace, trying to keep their back to them.  
  
Laura blushed realizing that they had seen them. Luke took her hand and led her to the fireplace. They sat down with Scott and Stefan.  
  
"Nice of you two to join us," Scott said giving Luke a dirty look.  
  
"You're welcome," Luke said. He noticed the look Scott gave him. He put his arm around Laura and gave Scott a smile.  
  
Stefan sensed trouble brewing between the two of them and decided to change the subject. "It's getting late. I think we should check out the rest of this place and figure out where we are going to sleep."  
  
Laura realized what he was doing. "I think that's a great idea," she said standing up.  
  
Reluctantly Luke and Scott stood up and they all walked up the stairs.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The four of them began to explore the second floor of the cabin.  They encountered a lot of dust and cobwebs.

"We really need to have a word with the maid," Luke said.  "She is obviously not doing her job."  

Laura laughed while Scott and Stefan rolled their eyes at his joke.  They looked inside every room, but only found two rooms that had any furniture in them.

"What do we do now?" Stefan asked.  "There's only two beds and that couch is in no shape to sleep on."

"We'll have to double up," Luke said.  "I'll share with Laura."  He smiled at Scott and Stefan as he realized that they would be left sharing the other bed.

"I'm not sleeping with him," Scott and Stefan said at the same time.

"Fine, one of you will have to sleep on that lumpy couch downstairs.  I feel I should tell you that some of those lumps were moving," Luke said.  He was trying hard not to laugh at them, but he was having a hard time.  He glanced at Laura and saw that she was fighting back a laugh too.

Scott and Stefan looked at each other.  "You take the couch," they said speaking at the same time again.

Laura decided to intervene before a fight started.  "Look you're both adults.  I'm sure that you can find a way to share that bed."  She took Luke hand and started into one of the bedrooms.  "Now let's get some sleep."

Scott watched Luke and Laura go into the bedroom and close the door.  "So what are we going to do?" he asked turning to Stefan.

Stefan walked to the bedroom door, opened it and looked inside.  "It's a pretty big bed.  I'm willing to try sharing it if you are."

Scott shoved past him and looked around.  "All right we'll try it, but I warn you that if you don't stay on your side of the bed, I'll be introducing you to my fist."

"Believe me Mr. Baldwin, I have no intention of violating your sleeping space."

"What?"

"I'll stay on my side," Stefan explained.

They got into the bed and stared at each other a moment before turning to face in opposite directions.  Fifteen minutes later, they were both sound asleep.

In the middle of the night, Luke and Laura woke to the sound of a shout and a thump.  They both jumped from the bed and ran across the hall.  They saw Scott and Stefan standing on opposite sides of the bed.  Scott was rubbing his forehead and Stefan was holding his eye.

"What happened to you two?" Luke asked with a laugh.

"I woke up and he had his arm around me," Scott said.  "So I punched him."

"It wasn't intentional, I assure you," Stefan said.

Laura was laughing too now.  "So what happened to your head, Scott?"

"When I saw noticed how he was laying a tried to move away from him and I um…" Scott said as his face turned red.

"What?" Luke prompted.

"I fell off the bed and hit it on the floor," Scott told them.  They all started laughing at him.

"Luke," Laura said motioning for him to follow her out in the hall.

He followed her right outside the door.  Scott and Stefan watched as they whispered back and forth.  They could tell that Luke was not happy with what she was saying.  Finally they seemed to agree and they came back into the room.

"Luke and I have decided to sleep downstairs in front of the fireplace.  Scott you can stay in here and Stefan you can take the room across the hall," Laura said.  "Now let's get to bed."

They all agreed.  Luke and Laura walked downstairs and laid down.

"You had to give him our bed didn't you?"

"Look it was the only way we were going to get any peace at all," Laura said.  "Look on the bright side, I could have suggested that you share with Scott."

"And leave you alone in a room with the vampire?  No way!" Luke said.

Laura laughed.  "Come on lets get some sleep."

She turned over as Luke put his arm around her.  A few minutes later they were both asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

For the next few hours, the cabin was peaceful.  Luke and Laura lay sleeping on the floor in front of the fireplace, while Scott and Stefan slept in the two upstairs bedrooms.  Outside the torrential downpour continued.

About an hour before dawn, Luke and Laura heard a loud crash followed by a shout from Scott.  They ran up the stairs and saw a sleepy and confused looking Stefan standing in the hallway.

"I didn't touch him," Stefan assured them.

Luke opened the door and saw that the bed was covered with plaster.  There was a huge hole in the ceiling above the bed.  A few feet away stood a very wet Scott.

"What happened?" Luke asked even though it was obvious that the roof had collapsed.  He was trying not to laugh at how funny Scott looked standing there in wet clothes.

"The ceiling kept dripping on me, so I got up to go sleep in that chair," Scott said pointing at a chair across the room.  "I got about five steps from the bed and the whole thing fell in."

Stefan and Luke looked at each other a burst out laughing.

"It's not funny!" Scott yelled at them which just made them laugh more.

"Well at least you weren't under it," Laura said trying to sound concerned even though she was having a hard time controlling her laughter as well.

"What am I supposed to do now?  I can't sleep in these wet clothes and I don't have anything else with me." Scott said.

Laura looked at Luke and Stefan.

"No way!" Luke said.  "I'm not giving Baldwin any of my clothes."

""Just your sweater," Laura said.  "You have another shirt underneath it."

"No, he'll stretch it with that fat head of his."

"Now wait a minute…" Scott started to say.

Laura got between them holding out her hands to keep them apart.  "Ok, knock it off, both of you," she said.  She looked at Stefan.  "Do you have anything he can wear?" she asked.

Stefan took off his jacket and threw it to him.  "You can use this."

Scott put on the jacket and picked up an old blanket out of  a nearby chair and wrapped it around himself.

Luke looked at the hole in the ceiling.  "I guess we should all sleep downstairs.  The rest of this may come down at anytime."

Laura nodded.  "Let's get back to sleep, we still have a little while before the sun comes up."

They all went back downstairs and settled in front of the fireplace.  Luke and Laura laid in each others arms while Scott and Stefan made sure there was a large distance between the two of them.  Soon they were all asleep.


End file.
